The Queen and the Rocker
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Realism. down at the Candy K. high school the senior prom is coming up. Bonnibel Bubblegum is in line to be Prom Queen but is it acceptable for the Prom Queen to be in love with the Carefree Rocker girl at the school? Bubbleline. Its M get over it!
1. Screw the School

**AN: I don't own Adventure time or the Characters. Be on the lookout for the elusive O.C. Sir William Kelly the Third. Alright so this is realism, and another Bubbleine! All of Marceline's songs are written by me like always! ENJOY!**

Marceline turned off the engine of her motorcycle and took of her helmet. Her ink black hair fell out of her helmet the way a sexy movie star's hair would. This caught a few eyes of the boys around her but she paid no attention to them. Marceline stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket internally grumbling about how she couldn't bring her bass to this shithole called school. In her mind a few lyrics and bass lines floated around in her head in a beautiful chaos.

As the sleek rocker walking into the school like she could give a flying fuck about anything a group of girls were busy making fun of her a few feet away. In the middle of this group was a girl with light pink hair and pink clothing articles.

"P.B. look who just walked in."

The girl looked over her shoulder and through her long pink hair. The girl tried to hide the small blush stating underneath her eyes. The group of girls around her didn't see what she saw. There was something about the way the rocker walked and the way she acted that drove the pink haired girl insane.

"Bubblegum? You even listening?"

Bubblegum turned around to look at the manlier girl in the group.

"What L.S.P? What is so important at this moment?"

The girl called L.S.P was wearing a purple jacket with a star on the middle of it. She held a red phone in her hands waving it around slightly as to show something off.

"Brad just texted me. He wants to take me out tonight!"

The other girls cheered and started to pry more information out of L.S.P. Bubblegum took advantage of the distraction to look at the rocker a bit more.

Marceline knew that the "Princesses" of the school made it a pastime to make fun of her but she could care less.

"Let them have their short lived fun. Just wait till the after game party. Just wait."

The black haired rocker smiled but the wicked smile faded quickly when she noticed the pink haired leader of the "Princesses" was watching her from a distance. Marceline decided to toy with the girl a bit. Marceline flipped her bangs out of her face as she turned toward the girl. The girl still watched as Marceline made the "eating out" sign to her. The girl quickly turned away obviously embarrassed letting Marceline get a few laughs out of it.

"Hey Marceline!"

Marceline turned around to see a younger boy in blue jeans and a blue shirt with a lime green backpack and white beanie on his head covering his golden yellow hair. Next to him was a shorter boy with a yellow shirt on and black pants on. His yellow hair flopped on his head as he tried to avoid Marceline's gaze.

"Hey Finn. Jake, nice to see you."

The boy in blue laughed at his friend's fright,

"So I heard your playing the party tonight right?"

"You heard correctly Finn. You going to see me?"

Finn smiled blushing a bit, he nodded quickly.

"Yeah its gonna be so mathematical."

Marceline shook her head at the sophomore's excitement. Jake started to walk away to where the "Princesses" hung out to be with his girlfriend, lady. Finn looked around and noticed that Bubblegum was calling him over.

"Sorry Marceline. Duty calls!"

Finn ran off tightening the straps of his lime green backpack as he ran towards the prissy girls of the school.

**AN: Yeah it's short but it's just to give you guys a taste. Marceline, Bubblegum, L.S.P, Lady and Jake are all SENIORS in high school. Finn is a SOPHMORE that's two year age difference. Don't be thinking I would keep Finn 13 for this one. Alright so should I keep going with this?**


	2. Day Dream

**AN: Soooo I'm assuming by the large and quick amount of story subscriptions/reviews/followers I received for this that it means you guys, (my captive readers) want to see more of it. Well your wish is granted. And just so you know constructive criticism is accepted!**

Bubblegum watched as Finn ran towards them a huge smile spread across his face. Lady started to walk towards her boyfriend Jake, but with her legs being so long it looked like she ran to get too him. Finn walked ahead while Jake started to make out with his girlfriend right then and there. Bubblegum waved at the boy and he waved back,

"Hi P.B. Whatcha need?"

Bubblegum laughed lightly,

"That creeper freshman is following me again. Can you go stop him?"

Finn nodded and saluted the girl before he walked off trying to find Bubblegum's "stalker". Finn didn't even have to look long before he saw the guy. The guy was in a long blue flannel and long blue jeans. You couldn't see his shoes for the jeans covered them. His wore a small yellow hat that didn't do a good job over covering his almost bright white hair.

"Hey dude! Stop being a creeper!"

The boy spun around,

"My names not creeper, its ICE KING!"

"Whatevs man just stop following P.B. or I'll kick your freshman ass."

The so called Ice King looked at Finn for a second before returning back to looking at Bubblegum. Finn let out a groan in frustration,

"Fine! I see how this is going to be."

Finn walked up to the back of the freshman and grabbed his collar. The freshman let out a small noise in surprise as Finn pulled him away from his "watch post" Finn then placed Ice King a few feet away and raised his fists.

"Now you got a choice you either walk away now and I forget about you trying to stalk P.B. OR you go back and try to stalk her causing me to defend her and beat your ass. Which is it going to be?"

Ice King put a hand under his chin in thought before he smiled and let out a weird dry cackling laugh,

"Me and the Princess will be together one day! Even if when I'm older I have to kidnap her!"

Finn threw a right hook into the freshman's gut causing him to double over. When the freshman was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath Finn walked away.

"Next time I have to come here I won't just knock the wind out of you, creep."

Fine walked back to his princess chest puffed out and head held up high. Bubblegum smiled and planted a small kiss on Finn's cheek causing him to blush and lose his tough guy stature. Bubblegum laughed at how the young boy blushed and went back to her conversation with Lady not minding that Finn still hung around by her. When the bell rang for first period Bubblegum couldn't help but let out a sign in relief. She and Lady walked together to first period it was the only class they had together, the rest of the time she was with _her_.

Marceline accidently bumped into Bubblegum and didn't spare a passing glance as Bubblegum turned to watch her walk away. Marceline was debating on ditching her first period but by the time she had made up her mind she found herself sitting down in the back of her first period.

"It's movie day. Take notes, pass notes, sleep. Do whatever just don't talk and don't bug me."

Marceline smiled as the old man teaching the room turned off the lights and put on a cheesy movie that Marceline didn't care about. Instead she pulled out a piece of paper and started to write down the lyrics she was going to sing at the party. The guy next to her moved his bangs to one side and out of the way of his lens less ray bands.

"Need someone to check your lyrics Marcy?"

Marceline stopped writing and looked up at the guy.

"You call me Marcy one more time and ill cut your fucking dick of Kelly."

The guy winced and smiled,

"Alright, alright sorry Marceline. And can you use my full name; I know it's a mouth full but if you don't I'll call you all your pet names"

Marceline groaned and shoved the paper towards her neighbor,

"Fine, Sir William Kelly the Third can you check this piece of artwork I happen to be singing tonight. And will you give me a ride down to the place it's at. I'll get you in for free."

Kelly smiled as he read Marceline's lyrics. Every now and then Marceline would hear him let out a small laugh in agreement with a lyrics he read.

"You plan on singing all of this. Too all of them who show up? That takes some balls Marceline, and if you go through with it I will bow down to you and call you my master. And I'll give you a ride but you better get me in for free."

Marceline took back her lyrics and stuffed them into pocket. The bell rung and everyone stood up to leave. Kelly looked back towards Marceline as he left. He mouthed the words "seven o'clock" before disappearing into the huge swarm of students heading to their second periods. The rocker walked slowly to the next class humming one of the songs in her head. It sounded right to her, and it sure as hell will send a message to anyone who heard it.

Bubblegum was sitting properly in her seat already writing down the notes on the board when the bell rung. Bubblegum looked up and quickly looked over her shoulder breathing a sigh of relief she went back to writing the notes. _**"Oh good, she's not here today."**_ But the prim and proper girl's relief was short lived, when the black haired vixen walked into the room collecting stares from everyone even Bubblegum. _**"Gumballs…."**_ The proper girl didn't make eye contact with the vixen as she walked by but she could see that the vixen had stopped walking and stood in front of her for just a moment.

"Ms. Marceline, do you have a note?"

The girl in the leather jacket sat in her seat and put her feet up on the table before she spoke. Her voice was deeper than Bonnibel's but light enough to flow like a melody every time she spoke.

"Nope… so sue me"

The teacher hesitated responding to Marceline unsure if what she said was a threat or just a joke. Finally choosing not to speak the Teacher turned around to face the board and went back to teaching the lesson. Marceline just sat there leaning on two chair legs and keeping her feet up on the table to keep her balance. Her eyes closed slightly the rebel started to drift off into a day dream. She saw herself playing at the club in one scene but in the next she saw the iconic pink hair of the preppy girl that three seats ahead and one seat to the right of her.

The girl in pink was talking to someone, then she leaned in and two arms that did not belong to the pink girl wound themselves around her. The view switched and now Marceline could see whom Bubblegum was locking lips with. Getting closer and closer the mystery persons features became clearer and clearer till the daydreamer realized that the other was none other than herself. The two started to take it one step closer, the rebel pushed the preppy onto a bed that had appeared out of now where. The pink hair girl pulled of Marceline's jacket and shirt while the rocker helped Bubblegum out of her small one shoulder shirt and bra.

"Psst... Marceline!"

Pissed Marceline awoke from her day dream to find the guy in front of her turned around trying to get her attention. His bleached white strip of hair fell in his face do to the fact that the school wouldn't let him put his strip of long hair up into a Mohawk. His oddly shaped head look odd without the spiky Mohawk making it difficult for Marceline to not laugh.

"Marcy! Come on stop ignoring me. Stop acting like a chump."

Her internal laughter then turned into burning rage.

"What Ash! What is sooo important?"

Ash looked down quickly but focused back on Marceline.

"I'm sorry I sold your doll. Now do you forgive me? Cause I need to know if you can loan me like ten bucks for a sandwich."

That was the last straw for Marceline. Ash was the last person she wanted to see since they broke up the beginning of freshman year, and it was going good until she walked into this class on the second day of school to see him sitting right in front of her. Then on top of that she had to deal with the fact that the preppy pink bitch was popping up in her daydreams, plus the fact that she had to get ready to perform later that night.

Unable to handle it anymore Marceline reached back hand curled into a fist. She let go and hit Ash dead on breaking his nose, he screamed in pain as the Rocker jumped up and walked out of class kicking the door open on the way out. Marceline didn't care about anything but getting to her house and drowning herself in her music. The pissed rebel jumped the small fence leading to the parking lot and started up her motorcycle, speeding around dumbass drivers and turns seemed to clear the rebel's head. Finally the sweet smell of ocean air welcomed Marceline as she drove off onto a hidden path leading to a cave were her small cottage like house was located.


	3. The Club

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. The only thing I do own is Sir William Kelly the Third and all the songs in this fanfic. I want to thank all of you for every comment and for every follower I have received. You guys are the best, and I'm giving you an epic Brohoof through this computer. Oh, and I believe it may be in the next chapter where the "M" rating comes into play. **

Marceline shut off her bike and walked up and into her pink walled living room. She threw her helmet onto her unused red couch as she walked into the kitchen. While rummaging through the fridge Marceline started to hum the beat of a song, finding what she wanted the black haired vixen took her bowl of strawberries into her room where her prized bass slumbered.

The vixen entered her darkened room; her red axe looking bass lay flat on top of her black and red rounded bed. Her walls where a deep red while her flooring was hard to pick out what color it really was. The closet had no doors on it so all her clothes hung out and about, a small mirror was propped up against the wall, and random items were strewn about everywhere. After placing the bowl of fruit on the edge of the bed the bassist placed her long skinny fingers on the frets and on the strings of her instrument. There were no lyrics at the moment just the bass line that found its self filling the small house.

The whole house echoed and vibrated with each chord and with each small touch of the strings giving the bass a natural amplifier as Marceline played. Then the lyrics started to roll of her tongue and into the air.

"_Can't you see the reality?"_

"_About those people next to yo-ou?" _

"_The girl in purple is looking to ruin you"_

"_The small little girl that dons red and whi-te"_

"_She wants Finn all to herself"_

"_That raggedy girl just wants to be with you for the money."_

"_So can't you see-e the truth behind that not so white screen?"_

"_Can you see it?" _

"_Or are yo-ou to caught up in all the lies?"_

"_Do you need to me to go down the list Princess or do you understand?"_

"_Can you see it? Do you believe it?"_

The raven haired girl let the bass die out a little bit after the lyrics had ended. In the silence Marceline smiled but her spirits where dampened when she heard the soft noise of someone clearing their throat. Her head snapped up and she found herself starring at a familiar mustache and lens less ray bands.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing in my house Kelly?"

Kelly did nothing but laugh for a little bit than as his laughter ceased he took a deep breath,

"I'm doing the same as you ditching. Only difference is I left during sixth you left during second. Whole schools talkin' about how you punched that dweeb Ash."

"So?"

"I don't know just thought I should tell you that you '_famous_."

"Kelly get the fuck out of my bedroom."

Kelly laughed and feigned innocence,

"What this is your room I didn't even notice."

A shoe came flying towards William but missed as he started to walk away and into the kitchen. William had taken a small handful of cherries from the tiny fridge in the kitchen when the familiar sound of boots got closer and closer to him. Till they stopped suddenly right behind him.

"Who said you could take my fruit?"

William laughed,

"You when you chucked the shoe at me. Karmas a bitch now isn't it?"

Marceline laughed as William popped the whole handful into his mouth,

"Those have seeds you know? So don't forget to spit them out if you don't choke first."

William flipped off the jokester as she went into her room to grab her bass and ready herself for the gig later that night. A few minutes later she reappeared in black high heeled boots, grey skinny jeans and a red and black stripped long sleeve. Marceline had thrown her hair into a messy ponytail and started to put on her leather jacket while Kelly just stood there.

"What?"

"Nothing Marcy. Nothing at all."

Marceline stopped for a second and looked at Kelly who was leaning against a wall twirling his keys. Marceline had put the strap of her axe bass around her shoulders while she walked out her front door.

"Kelly! You coming or what?"

The rocker counted down and right on cue William jumped out of the house and cleared the porch landing only a few feet away from his car.

"So I'm driving you there, you are getting me in for free and that's it?"

She nodded and got in Kelly's small black car. With a slick smile plastered on his mustached face Kelly started the car and took off to the club.

The game had just started when Bubblegum and her posse of girls walked in. She and her group all gathered stares well except L.S.P. the only attention she got was from her on again off again boyfriend Brad. Bonnibel had just passed by kids of the people who work for her father's company when she heard a small wolf whistle pierce the air. Bubblegum looked up into the stands trying to find the source of the noise but the only clue she had was a small boy holding up a sign that read,

"Party! She'll be there"

When Bubblegum looked back to where the boy was she found nothing but screaming fans cheering on the first touchdown in their favor. Bubblegum had to shake her head a bit before she dismissed the boy in the stand as a figment of her imagination.

"Hey P.B. you okay? I've been calling your name for awhile. Your friends went off to hang out with different people a while ago."

Bonnibel looked up to see Finn in front of her a smile wide across his young face. All she could do was sigh and follow the eager sophomore to the seats he had saved for the two of them. Finn had saved two seats at the top of the stadiums and in the very far right corner right next to the schools pool where a small swim meet was going on.

"Hey, P.B. you going to the party after? Not the one the school is throwing but the one down at the club. I think it's called Ooo. I know weird name right?"

Bubblegum laughed trying to be a good sport to the sophomore.

"No, I wasn't planning on going."

"Oh, I was wondering would you like to go with me. As friends not on a date or anything. I heard that Marceline is going to playing there."

Bubblegum's mouth dropped but she quickly caught herself trying not to sound too surprised.

"Really? Marceline, that nobody is going to be playing? And you know what Finn I would love to go."

Finn jumped up in the air almost losing his precious hat on the way back down to Earth. He was about to say something about the mean comment the P.B. had said but was distracted by the roar of the crowd due to another touchdown.

"YEAH! Slam-a-cow! Show them what you got!"

Bubblegum looked over by the pool and realized that she could see Jake and Lady getting hot and heavy in a dark corner of the hall that passed by the now empty pool.

Marceline had just finished setting up the amp and her bass when Kelly walked back inside to the empty club. He walked to the bar and was shortly joined by the rocker.

"Lines getting long, guess people don't really care about the game. It shouldn't be over until ten."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to see the looks on their fucking faces."."

"You got that shit right."

The man behind the bar laughed and warned Marceline that he would be opening the doors soon.

"Hey P.B.!"

Bubblegum looked over to Finn who was standing up rocking back and forth on his heels. She smiled sweetly,

"Yes Finn?"

"Oh um, everyone's leaving to go to that party right now. And I was wondering if we could start heading down, only if you don't want to finish the game that is! I'm not going to force you to choose."

"Sure Finn lets go."

"Radical!"

When Bubblegum and Finn got to the club the line outside was moving fast and was shorter than Bubblegum expected. By the time they got to the line they were immediately let inside. But inside the building was a whole other ball game. The bar was packed causing the bartender to hurry up and down the bar constantly. The floor was full and standing room only, the lights where low and different colors. Bubblegum could hear Finn coughing slightly due to the thick fog and cigarette smoke. Some form of dub-step was playing in the absence of Marceline, who the Princess could not see to her relief. When she was almost touching the small stage in the back of the club the music stopped,

"I don't think I need to say much more than….MARCELINE!"

Finn cringed next to Bonnibel as the club erupted in a frenzy while the nobody walked on stage and hooked up her bass. The feedback wined slightly as the rocker walked up to the microphone.

Marceline looked out into the crowd and saw by the entrance of the club the posses of princess stood around unsure if they should stay or leave. Her gaze then drifted to the front of the stage where the iconic white hat stood next to a head of pink hair. Marceline did a double take and saw Bonnibel Bubblegum standing less than a foot away from her at the moment. She swallowed and spoke into the microphone silencing the crowd for the first time in awhile.

"Hey, Simon! Thanks for letting me play!"

Marceline waved to the bartender who waved back smiling for just a second before having to return to helping out the alcoholic needs of others. The rocker then turned to the crowd and smiled and placed her hands on the frets and strings of her trusty bass.

"Now this first one goes out to the schools Prom Princesses! Bear with me as we pull the rug of lies from under them."

The crowd roared as her bass started to play the mild tempo. The ink haired rocker became lost in the line and didn't pay attention to anything else at the moment as she started to sing her sweet melody.

"_Can you see past the lies?"_

"_About those people next to yo-ou?" _

"_The girl in purple is looking to ruin you"_

"_The small little girl that dons red and whi-te"_

"_She wants him all to herself"_

"_That raggedy girl just wants to be with you for the money."_

"_So can't you see-e the truth behind that not so white screen?"_

"_Can you see the truth?" _

"_Or are yo-ou still caught up in all the lies?"_

"_Or do you need me to continue?" _

"_So-o the truth is there"_

"_But what are you going to do-o?_

"_What are you going to do-oo?"_

Another earsplitting roar came from the crowd bringing Marceline back down to reality. Her feet now planted firmly on the ground she looked around and by the entrance the group of snobs' mouths where open jaws to the floor. Shock written all over their faces bringing joy to Marceline's. Taking a deep and well needed breath the rebel went back up to the microphone.

"The Princess got a song but I think I forgot someone. Oh, Yeah! This next one goes out to the soon to be Prom Queen, 'Princess' Bubblegum!"

Another roar, while Marceline gazed out into the crowd and right in front of the stage in the same spot as before where an excited Finn and dumbstruck Bubblegum. Smiling wickedly Marceline started play the high paced beat while dancing around the stage.

"_Bubblegum's just a name but to you it's a lifestyle"_

"_You dye your hair pink"_

"_But looking like candy doesn't make you sweeter"_

"_Your daddy's got millions."_

"_And your title is Princess"_

"_But you're not fooling me"_

"_That girl you called a whore is sitting all alone"_

"_That boy who told you he loves you"_

"_Clings to every word unable to see you're using him."_

Bubblegum watched in horror and rage as a nobody was on stage singing about her. She felt her face get red hot with rage and felt tears form in her eyes threatening to pour out but never doing it.

"That girl you called fat isn't eating anymore"

Marceline jumped of the stage weaved in and out of the crowd still singing loud enough for the microphone to still pick it up even though she was a few inches away from it. Then she came within a few inches of Bonnibel

"_Your throne isn't made of gum or gold" _

"_And it sure as hell doesn't belong"_

"_To Bubblegum"_

"_I feel your eyes, your mentally undressing me"_

"_And it brings a smile to your face"_

"_Your living a lie and you want to break o-out"_

Marceline was now only an inch away from Bubblegum when she stopped singing for a bit while the bass still continued. Something inside of her awakened causing her to lessen the distance between the two. Then without warning the rocker pressed herself up against the girl in pink. Her lips pressed against the other girls.

Bubblegum let out a small gasp as Marceline got closer and closer to her the only thing separating the two was the bass guitar which slowly lost its tone and music. Then Marceline's lips pressed up against hers. At first Bonnibel didn't know what to do but then something inside her sprung to life. She wrapped her arms around the musician's neck as they became more enveloped in the kiss.

Marceline pulled away leaving a few guys in the crowd groaning in disappointment and whistling as she walked away. With each step she took back to the stage Marceline started to play the bass and get back into the lyrics.

"_But daddy won't let you-u"_

"_Is that why you watch me?" _

"_Is that why you dream of me"_

"_Is that why you're here?"_

"_Do you want to be free-e?"_

"_Are you dreaming of being with me?" _

With a high note the song ended, this time the crowd didn't just roar, the whole club was shaking with the noise and cheering from the crowd. Marceline knew some of it was for the music but the cheering from those closest to the stage was for the passionate kiss she shared with Bubblegum.


	4. After Party

**AN: A thanks to NoWhereSam who has given me the idea of marking when the view changes! Good for you dude, you earned yourself a gold sticker! And a shout out to Sir William Kelly the Third and one to Pt_robokid thank you for pre-reading this and fixing my mistakes. ^_^, if you don't like lemons then skip this chapter, I'm warning you now, and will not be warning you again.**

*(Marceline)

"Give it up! Alright that's the last of live entertainment. So stop asking for another song!"

Simon's friend was up on stage trying to give Marceline some time to clean up and leave without getting attacked by the crowd. But even though all of his attempts to move the crowds, the girl was still swarmed by the mixed group of drunk and disorderly fans. She laughed as she dodged outstretched hands and the looks of some of the male fans who caught her kiss with the "Princess". Finally salvation, the end of the crowd was now in front of her but as she took one step out of it a hand dragged itself across her face.

"You BITCH! Why would you do that!"

Through her glazed eyes Marceline saw the angered Bonnie with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey it's all in good fun isn't it _princess_?"

Marceline smiled as the girl raised her hand again but couldn't bring herself to strike again. For her hand just fell down and rested once more by Bubblegum's side. The rocker just shrugged and walked past and towards the back entrance where Kelly's car to tell him he could head home.

*(PB)

As the black haired girl walked past her she sprung back to life.

"God I hate her!"

"Hey? PB? What was all that."

Bubblegum turned to see Finn standing a bit closer to the entrance and away from all the noise.

"Was what Finn?"

Finn rolled his eyes and adjusted the back of his hat blushing due to embarrassment,

"Um, the thing…. During that one song. You know the two of you..."

Bonnibel blushed once more but still held Finn's gaze

"That was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Excuse me Finn I have to go. You should try to hitch a ride back with Jake."

Bonnibel turned on her heels and headed to the back entrance where she could vent without being seen by anyone else.

*(Marceline)

She rested against the wall by the back entrance her hands in her jeans front pockets. She didn't say a word but inside she was debating her options after what she did during her performance. She was so deep in her internal debate that she didn't notice Bonnibel walk right down the hall and stop right in front of her. The rocker sighed and ran a hand through her hair; this is when she caught the familiar glimpse of pink hair and preppy clothing.

"Jeez Bonnibel if I didn't know you I would say you're following me."

The girl's head snapped up and let out a small sigh when she saw Marceline leaning against the wall right across from her.

"No, I'm not following you. I thought I was the only one here, trying to get away from _you_."

Marceline cringed dramatically,

"Ouch, and I thought you and I had something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did kiss me back. So you know you felt something."

Bubblegum groaned causing a smile to form on Marceline's face.

"See you can't deny it Bonnibel you're falling for the one person that you've been told not to fall for."

Marceline smiled with a sense of victory as the other girls gaze fell to her shoes. Then Bonnibel seemed to find her voice again.

"I can deny it, but…"

"But?"

The "princess" didn't finish her sentence but instead her lips crashed into Marceline's. Marceline smiled and kissed her back wrapping her hand around her waist while the girl's soft arms wrapped around her neck. Marceline smiled even more as she felt the other girls hands slowly move down to the hem of her shirt, they hesitated then retreated dragging the "princess" away from the rockers embrace.

"What's wrong?"

Bubblegum took a step back and looked up at Marceline something wild in her eyes, and it drove the rocker crazy. And in a small innocent tone almost resembling a young child, Bonnibel spoke,

"Can we leave?"

Marceline felt like she had got slapped across the face again but quickly recovered, a wicked smile forming as she answered the good girl's question.

"Sure I'll drive."

Marceline waited a few seconds as the pink haired girl walked out of the hall and back into the crowd, fighting her way to the exit of this place. When the raven haired rocked caught up she passed her "date" and slyly grabbed her ass, causing the pink haired beauty to gasp in surprise.

*(PB)

Marceline constantly looked over at Bonnibel as she drove, Bonnibel could see something in her eyes she saw it a lot with guys that hit on her. Normally it would worry her but seeing that look on the paler, black haired rebel made her feel comfortable and willing to do anything for the vixen. Bonnibel looked out the window only once during the silent ride and all she saw was what looked like the beach and a cave in the distance slowly getting larger. The next time Bonnibel looked out the car was shut off and parked in a small drive way leading to a quaint little house inside the cave she had seen earlier.

"Wow never thought this is what your house would look like." Bonnibel scoffed,

"What you thought I lived in a piece of shit with my father right?"

Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment and looked at her feet as they walked up to the front of the house. The rocker slowly took out her key from one of the pockets on her leather jacket and placed it in the lock. Two clicks later the door swung open revealing a small pink living room with a lone red couch. Everything stood out against the blue green carpet that continued until the kitchen which it then turned into black and white tile. Past that the carpet continued leading to the back of the house and Marceline's room.

"It's actually very nice Marceline…" Bubblegum walked forward did a 360 and then went to go sit down on the couch,

"I wouldn't sit on that. It's as solid as fucking rock." Bubblegum stopped and backed away from the chair and made her way into the kitchen where Marceline stood leaning her hands in her pockets against the door jamb leading into the hall.

*(Marceline)

Bubblegum slowly walked up to her a small smile on her face, Marceline met her half way with a kiss on the lips her hands on the small girls hips slowly slipping down lower. Smiling as she kissed the girl her hand found its mark and grasped Bonnibel in between her legs. Bubblegum jumped back from Marceline in surprise.

"Don't you trust me Bonnibel?"

The silence was deafening and it felt like it had lasted a few minutes but really only a few seconds by the time Bonnibel spoke again.

"I trust you."

"Good."

Marceline didn't wait for Bubblegum to answer before she pushed her lips against Bonnibel's lifting her up by the waist and carrying her to the bedroom. Bonnibel had grasped Marceline's face and wrapped her legs around her waist still kissing her fiercely. Marceline brushed her tongue past Bubblegum's lips asking for permission first. She did it a second time this time not waiting for permission, she slipped her tongue into Bonnibel's mouth and tasted the intoxicating taste of candy.

Bubblegum's back brushed up against the door as the raven haired girl kicked it open and placed her gently on the bed, still kissing the pink haired "princess" in front of her. Marceline pulled away, both of the girls breathing was labored. Bonnibel just rested her head against Marceline's chest eyes half closed.

"You sure you want to do this Bonnibel?" Marceline was reassured by Bubblegum nodding slowly into her chest; she then wrapped her arms around the small girl and kissed her on the top of the head. This caused Bubblegum to look up and become caught once more into a passionate kiss this time Bonnibel pushed her tongue into Marceline's mouth, which she willingly accepted. Bubblegum wrapped her hands around Marceline's neck while Marceline's hand snuck up the back of Bonnibel's shirt.

Skillfully she removed the "princesses" bra which fell to the floor with a small pat on the carpet. Marceline's hands then pulled at the sweet looking girls thin pink shirt, bringing it above her head and onto the floor, revealing the girl's fair skin that had a tint of pink over it. Bonnibel became aware of the game and pulled off Marceline's leather jacket it, the material cool to the touch even with the amount of heat in the room. Bonnibel then removed the red and black shirt the rocker was wearing leaving her in a red bra and her black skinny jeans, while Marceline had only left Bonnibel in her jeans.

The front of Marceline's knees hit the bed and she gently pushed Bonnibel down, kissing her jaw all the way down to her collarbone. One hand made its way up to Bubblegum's chest causing the girl to squirm slightly underneath her. Bubblegum let out a small moan as Marceline's slender hands kneaded her chest. Marceline smiled into Bubblegum's collarbone as the girl's hands slid down her back to the front of her jeans trying to unbutton them. Marceline sat up quickly and slid of her skinny jeans she then helped Bonnibel out of hers before going back down on the bed.

*(PB)

Marceline was still leaving a trail of kisses down Bubblegum's left side while also kneading her breasts tenderly. Bubblegum let out a small whine as the kissing and kneading stopped. She looked down and saw Marceline looking up at her, the bassist's hands by Bubblegum's sides propping her up.

"Still trust me?" It was only slightly louder than a whisper but hoarse and rushed almost.

"Yes."

Bubblegum watched as Marceline smiled and kissed her left side right above her legs, she then kissed the right, and finally she kissed her way back up the pink girls blushing body. Bubblegum was embraced by another kiss, this time a bit gentler than before. She felt one of Marceline's hands brush across her abdomen then down past her underwear. Bubblegum gasp but it soon turned into a small moan. Bubblegum last track of what Marceline was doing and became only focused on the feelings of Marceline's cold hands travel up and down her body while her own hands traced every small detail on the rocker.

*(Marceline)

Bubblegum moaned at her touch driving Marceline crazy with her desire for her. She leaned forward to kiss Bubblegum causing their breast to rub across eachother. Another moan escaped Bonnibel's lips; Marceline repeated this action with a bit more intensity. Bonnibel didn't argue in fact she went along with it, kissing Marceline's neck, her hands on the rockers thin shoulders. Marceline had her long slender hands on the beautiful girls hips to keep her balance in the dark she could hear Bonnibel moan something,

"_Tun es Schneller_"

It cause Marceline to skip a beat but she quickly recovered still trying to figure out what was said. The rockers body was about to give in and by the way Bubblegum was breathing in hitched breaths, the rebel could tell she was also about to reach new heights of pleasure.

"_Schnelleren Mein Liebe!"_

Marceline still couldn't hear what her lover was saying but she got the hint as Bubblegum's nails dug into her shoulders stinging only a bit. Bucking her hips a few more times, Marceline gave out, followed only seconds later by Bonnibel. Rolling off of the girl Marceline lay down on her bed eyes half open her hair spread out like an ink blot on the sheets. Bubblegum naturally rolled over to face her with an endearing smile on her face. Marceline couldn't help but return the smile holding out her arms invitingly.

The rich girl curled up with her lover, her head resting on Marceline's chest face buried into her neck. Marceline's arms wrapped around her like a blanket, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of the pink haired head smiling. Leaning back onto the pillows her eyes closed slowly still trying to hold on to the feelings and her actions of the night.

"Marceline?"

"Yes my princess?"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

The rock goddess laughed quietly so it sounded like a small purr,

"For what?"

"Hitting you." ***Yawn*** "_Gute nacht __meine süße Geliebte_"

Bubblegum fell silent, leaving Marceline all alone on the cusp of sleep,

"Good night my love. Good night Bonnie."


	5. Good morning

**AN: Alright so in this chapter I do not own My little Pony or anything from My little pony. (you'll understand later) And there is a new addition of another O.C. So enjoy and happy reading!**

*(PB)

When the candy queen opened her eyes she was all alone in a bed inside a strange room, only half of her body was clothed. She sat up slowly her body still asleep and sore from whatever she had done the night before. The young woman got up off the bed and stretched slowly while gathering her scattered clothes. Bubblegum studied her reflection in the tall mirror resting against a wall in the strange room. Her pink hair messily fell across her face, a few pieces here or there, but nothing too unmanageable.

Something on the dip of her collarbone and neck caught her fair eyes. There was a purple-bluish mark bigger than a quarter and barely noticeable against her fair, pink-tinted skin.

"Damn it….."

Stifling a small yawn Bubblegum wound her way out of the room and into a small quaint kitchen that finally looked familiar to her tired mind. The girl in the one shoulder shirt looked around slowly trying to find any other signs of life in the small pink house. The dull sound of a bass and a few words drew Bubblegum's attention to outside the house. Walking out the back door she could hear the words clearer than before.

"_We've never got along yet you found your way into my arms" _

"_In the dark you told me you loved…._"

"Nope, ah, why can't I find something that works?"

Bubblegum looked up and saw the shine of a red bass on the roof along with its pale, raven haired owner on the roof looking down at a piece paper. Pencil in her mouth and face screwed up in thought. Bubblegum laughed silently and made her way up to the roof.

*(Marceline)

The pale skinned girl was crossing off a bad lyric when a pair of soft delicate lips left their sweet mark on her cheek. Bringing her back down to reality from her song writing daydream, she looked slightly over her left shoulder to see Bonnibel on the roof next to her. A small hickey shining brightly against her pinkish skin.

"Morning my sweet lover." Bonnie laughed with happiness as Marceline greeted her without any disdain in her voice.

"Sorry to ruin the fun Bonnie, but I got to meet a friend soon. Can you make it back home without me?" Marceline felt a pang of guilt as Bubblegum's face dropped ever so slightly. It was silent for an eternity.

"Yeah, I can get back home. What time is it?" Marceline laughed her guilt ebbing away slightly.

"Around two… in the afternoon. OH, shit! Um I gotta go like right now!" Marceline grabbed the neck of her bass, kissed her lovers cheek, and almost jumped of the roof. Marceline shoved her ink black hair into her motorcycle helmet and threw her bass onto her slender back.

The motorcycle roared to life as Bonnibel sat in her small car. Not looking back, Marceline took off out of the cave and towards the house of her only good friend.

*(PB)

Marceline hopped on her bike leaving Bonnibel in her car all alone wondering why her love left so quickly this afternoon. Her car started slowly, she didn't bother turning on the radio, silence was best at the moment.

"Shit….shit…SHIT! I just, oh god, I just." The candy princess hit a brick wall. What she did last night finally hit her. It scared the perfect student; who never missed a day of school, who was in ASB and on the Prom committee. She was nominated to be Prom Queen for Christ sake! She did the one thing she never wanted to do, and even worse she did it with someone who she could never be seen with in public.

"Fuck… what I am going to do. I can't tell anyone about this. Yeah! Not a goddamn soul in heaven or all nine layers of hell shall know of this besides me and my sweet, sweet Marceline!" Now smiling and feeling a bit better with herself, Bubblegum turned her tiny car around and headed to her house to get a fresh change of clothes.

*(Marceline)

The rocker shut off her bike next to the familiar black car parked in the driveway. But parked next to the curb was a bright red car she didn't recognize.

"Did he leave with someone last night?" A small pang of curiosity wound its way into Marceline's heart as she took of her helmet and walked up to the door. As she stood in front of the door she could hear a familiar voice talking with someone else.

"Dude, she is on CRACK! I'll side with you and say Pinkie's not a slut but really? Not on crack? Your nuts." The other voice sounded female but still strange.

"We've had this conversation before. And I told you that I agree to the whole crack thing now drop it where missing it!"

_Winter wrap up, winter wrap up! Lets finish our holiday cheer!_

Marceline threw open the door. Someone jumped of the couch brown hair flying in the air and disappearing into the hall. Kelly still sat on the couch grasping his heart quickly shutting off the T.V.

"What are you watching?"

"WOAH! Where did you come from? It's nothing…." William looked up at the raven haired rocker with a nervous glare.

"Okay, another tough one. Who did you leave the bar with last night? Cause I heard another girl in here and there's a strange car in the driveway."

A scoff of disgust came from the hall as a girl in blue jeans, converse, and a black v-neck walked out. Her brown hair a slight mess due to her evasive maneuvers.

"Me? With Kelly? No way man! He's like my brother and shit. Your Marceline right?"

The rocker looked at the girl her hazel eyes wide with a huge smile plastered on her face. Kelly stood up of the couch motioning to the other girl in the room.

"Marceline this is Wonky. Um sorry, Thunder Hooves."

"Just call me Wonky, full names a mouth full." Wonky extended a hand which Marceline willingly took. "Um, Kelly should I bail?"

Marceline shook her head and turned her attention to William who stood by the couch still trying to slyly pass something to Wonky without her seeing. Wonky caught the object as it soared through the air; the rocker caught a glimpse at the pony shaped object. She shook her head and sat down on the couch with William.

"Um, last night…. I may have left with Bubblegum." Kelly's jaw dropped, and Wonky sat on the floor a smile on her face. "And we had fun. Like really fun type of fun."

Wonky laughed.

"Ha you said fun so many times it sounds all weird now… ph-u-n. FUN." Wonky looked down at the floor after receiving a warning glare from Kelly.

He looked up at Marceline, "I'm happy you finally got some action. Sounds to me like you need to have a tête-à-tête with her, so you know what's going on in your relationship."

"Ha-ha more like a tit on tit to me!" Wonky stood up and ran off into the kitchen quickly, narrowly avoiding a shoe. "Ignore her. Sometimes I wonder if she's got poo brain or something."

Marceline chuckled, "Thanks Kelly. I guess I'll talk to her after Finn's party tonight. Don't worry I'm inviting you….and Wonky."

"Thanks Marcy-warcy, however can I repay you?" Kelly jeered, his face stung due to the slap the rock goddess delivered.

"Just be there at 9 okay?" she left and sped off on her bike….


	6. Le Talk

**AN: Hallo there! I have official come back from my mental and fanfiction vacation or in some cases an extended leave. So enough excuses here you go the newest and certainly not the last chapter of this story. I do not own the songs playing at Finns party; which would be "Closer" – Nine Inch Nails. **

*(M)

Marceline's bike shut off right as she pulled up and into Finn's driveway. The street and driveway were littered with cars and bikes while the tree shaped house was shaking violently, the insanely loud music bumping down the street. The teen ran a hand through her black hair to try and rid it of any traces of her helmets grip. The door to the house was wide open and some party goers where chilling right outside on the front lawn. Red cups littered the grass and entry way to the house. Not one face stood out to Marceline, no one mattered except the girl with the bubblegum hair.

Pushing her way through the mobs of people Marceline scanned the crowds for her girl. Finally twenty minutes into the search the rocker found her mark, on the stairs leading to Finn and Jake's room her eyes searching for someone. The bass was pounding in the back of Marceline's head as she walked over to the stairs. By the time she reached the stairs the singer's voice had started to play. Finally, Marceline reached the girl she was searching for. The rocker placed a long slender hand on Bubblegum's shoulder.

The girl turned and right as she caught Marceline's gaze one lyric broke through the silence expressing everything between the two,

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…" _

The girl blushed slightly looking away from the rocker,

"Bonnie, we need to talk, privately."

Marceline had to lean in closely, her smooth voice sending a chill down Bubblegum's spine. Without out any warning Bonnie grabbed the elder girls hand and led her out of the house and to the back yard. The music was still audible but only just as the two girls stood only a few inches away from each other in the yard.

*(PB)

Marceline had her hands in her pockets, only her thumbs resting on the outside material of the jeans. Something was bugging her but Bubblegum couldn't put a finger on it. The silence between the two would be palpable if the music wasn't playing. Finally a light flared up in Marceline,

"What the hell was last night?"

Bubblegum had to resist the urge to jump at the rockers intensity.

"It was fun and new for me."

Marceline almost let out a snarl, "No, what _was_ last night? Huh? Just a one night stand, or are we going to make it into something more?"

Bonnie couldn't speak all her words were stolen from her by this goddess in front of her in a leather jacket. Marceline grew more furious with each passing moment,

"Mar…Marcy."

Marceline looked up catching the younger girl's eyes for only a second. Bubblegum took two steps closer to the raven haired woman in front of her. With only an inch of empty space left between them Bubblegum finally found her voice.

"I want more…"

*(M)

"I want more…"

Marceline couldn't believe her ears as she heard her lover's voice reach her ears. Her voice was soft but full of want and desperation. That one lyric from earlier broke through the barriers and reached the two girls once more

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…"_

Marceline crashed her lips around Bubblegum's the sweet taste of candy filling her taste buds as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Marceline could taste the dulled bitterness of beer as she lost herself in the embrace. Marceline opened her eyes for only a second when she felt Bubblegum wrap her legs around Marceline's waist. The rocker stumbled backwards a few steps until her back hit the wall, her arms snaked their way up Bubblegum's back and under her shirt. The song went silent leaving few people cheering while others called for the next song. Marceline tensed slightly as she heard the back door open and someone come out into the yard. A girl was laughing while a guy was saying something, then the laughing stopped.

"Oh shit….my bad Marceline. Looks like your 'tit on tit' worked out well."

The rocker pulled away from the irresistible girl in front of her to see Wonky looking at her with a young guy whom Marceline didn't recognize. Bubblegum wasn't paying attention to Wonky but was more interested with why the kiss had stopped. The black haired beauty opened her mouth only to be cut of,

"I know, not a fucking word. My lips are sealed by this hot stud right here" she said poking the man she was with, "I'll have Kelly bring your bike home."

Wonky threw her arms around the young man next to her and as they half stumbled away she waved her hand slightly. Marceline looked back to Bubblegum smiling slyly.

"Hey Bonnie, I still want to talk to you." Bonnie matched her lover's smile, then eyed the back door of the yard that lead to the drive way.

"I'll drive this time Marcy..."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! My beta reader's computer crashed and I had to give him extra time to fix the errors. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, and as always, thanks for reading!**_** ^_^**_


	7. Getting Closer

**AN: Sorry for the very long wait, I had many problems and obstacles in my way when I was writing. And what better way to welcome a new season to adventure time then a new chapter to this lemon filled story about two very sexy teens.**

*(M)

The engine rumbled and ticked to a stop as the pale pink Bel Air slowly rolled up to the luxurious white house. Bordered in pink and red, it was an immense and beautiful construct.

"Well, here it is my little castle." Bonnibel said with a smile

Marceline took in the ornate beauty of the mansion while Bubblegum fidgeted in her seat,

"Marcy?"

As Marceline turned her head to answer her companions call she was thrown into a deep kiss by Bubblegum. It took her a few moments to get herself back into action. When she did react she did so by pulling the other girl onto her lap. PB's back pressed against the top of the windshield, her chest pushed Marceline deeper into her seat, obscuring her from prying eyes. Marceline let her hands wander up and down the smaller girl's body, at one point her hands slipped under Bubblegum's shirt and began to skirt up and down her cool skin. Marceline's long bassist fingers slipped under Bonnie's bra and started to grasp and fondle the large masses of warm flesh, Bonnabelle's heart was beating at a frantic pace; the passion beginning to get more intense with each passing moment. Marceline lost herself in the warm flesh in her hands. She pulled Bonnie closer to her lap and began to slightly grind her hips against her candy-scented lover. Bubblegum finally pulled herself away panting,

"Marcy... People might see... Can we go inside?" The rocker found reality and was panting but not as noticeably as her companion.

"Sure, you lead ….the way….."

Bubblegum shifted herself off Marcy's lap and exited her pink Bel Air, slowly teasing the rocker in her care with every sway of her hips and every small glance over her shoulders casting the hair across her face in a sultry manner. Bubblegum nearly got to the door before Marceline leapt from the car to catch her. Bubblegum gasped slightly as her excited lover wrapped her long arms around her waist hands slightly resting on and above her crotch.

"Marcy, stop." Marceline sighed heavily into the cradle where the popular girl's collar bone dipped. Bonnabelle shuddered against Marcy's body.

"Why, we are inside aren't we?" Her voice was husky and no longer her own.

"Hush. Wait 'til we're alone in my room. I don't want to wake up my father or Peppermint, the butler." Marceline snorted trying to suppress her laughter.

"His name is Peppermint? That's amazing…" Bubblegum lightly and playful smacked her rude friend,

"His name is….well shit okay you got me his name is Peppermint, cause his favorite candy is a peppermint. When I was little I couldn't say his name so I called him that instead. Now shut up and follow me."

Bubblegum pulled away from Marceline's grasp and began to walk a few steps ahead leading the way to her room. Marceline waited until Bubblegum was out of earshot before she whispered,

"I'll follow you where ever you go…."

*(PB) 

Bubblegum's mind was racing as she led her _very close_ friend to her room where they would be…_**all alone**_. She knew that this would only end one way: with her and Marceline, in bed together. Strangely, Bubblegum was fine with that outcome but she was worried about when her butler would come in and check on her in the morning. Bubblegum tried to keep her mind away from that unavoidable event and focus on all the things that Marceline would and could do to her in this silent and very private house.

Bonnie stopped at the pink French double doors marking her large room. Marceline let out a soft whistle and wrapped a long slender arm around her shoulders,

"Wow, even the doors are fancy in here. So what does the inside look like?" Bubblegum let out a mental sigh of relief, when Marcy remembered to whisper.

Without a further second of hesitation owner of the room opened one of the French doors and walked inside, her lover by her side. Marceline took in the very quaint layout of the room. The walls were a soft pink and the carpet was a rich shade of red. A vanity and wardrobe rested on one wall while on another was a long desk covered in papers and schematics for various inventions. A small pink door marked the private bathroom. Large windows dominated the wall directly across the entrance and opened up on to a balcony. The final wall quickly became the focal point of the room, and in fact, the goal of the two women was to get there. For against this wall sat a large, queen sized, four-poster bed. As Marceline walked farther into the room Bubblegum took the opportunity to shut and lock the doors behind her. Bubblegum walked past Marceline who was still taking in the room and took a seat on the edge of her pink-blanketed bed.

*(M)

After completing her second look around the room Marceline saw Bubblegum sitting on her bed, hands folded in her lap, and her shirt slightly unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. Letting out a small playful growl, Marceline turned towards the unsuspecting girl and lunged lightly toward her. Bonnabelle let out a small gasp as Marcy pinned her onto the bed, Bubblegum's legs trapped together and her wrists pushed down onto the comforter. The "Vampire" leaned in and planted a kiss on her victims neck, before she pulled away Marceline used her teeth to lightly drag across Bubblegum's soft skin.

"A...ah Marceline." Bubblegum squeaked.

This caused the domineering girl holding her down to laugh into her lover's neck,

"Not ticklish are you Bonnie?"

PB squirmed slightly trying to free her wrists,

"I take it as you are. Great! That'll make this so much fun."

Marceline let out another low growl; she then lowered herself to Bubblegum's opened shirt. Skillfully Marceline unbuttoned two of Bubblegum's buttons with her teeth before stealing a kiss on her lover's lips. When Marceline pulled away Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes.

"Marcy….Can you let go of my hands?"

Marceline laughed and lifted up her own hands placing them on the comforter next to Bonnie's legs. Bubblegum wrapped her free arms around Marceline's neck drawing her closer into the embrace. Marceline lowered herself onto Bubblegum, her arms bent slightly, and then she kissed Bubblegum with a passion she had never experienced before.

Marcy kissed her slowly, but with force, biting her lip and pulling it slightly to tease her, and snaking her tongue across Bonnie's sweet candy tinted lips. As Marceline kissed her soul mate she felt Bonnie's slender yet long legs wrap up and around her hips. Then slowly Marceline felt Bonnie's soft hands move down from her neck and to her midsection frozen there unsure of what to do next. Through the kiss Marceline smiled and began to snake her own hands up and down the bottom girl's body grinding their hips together slowly.

"M...M...Marcy, stop for a second…p...please."

Reluctantly Marceline stopped and just gazed down at her lover's slightly confused face.

"I, I um… I thought we were going to talk." Bonnie smiled sheepishly to cover up her semi-obvious nervousness. Marceline smiled,

"We are talking. You're trying to prove your argument to me calmly while I'm defending my argument with a lot of passion and intensity." Bubblegum smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Ok. And who's winning?"

"Right now? It's a tie, but I was about to bring up a very convincing point."

Bubblegum smiled, "Really? Well let's hear it."

"As you wish M'lady."

Marceline unwound Bubblegum's legs from her hips as she began to sit up on her knees. She planted a knee on each side of her candy queen's hips. With a wicked smile Marceline slowly reached up and began to take of her top, it falling to the floor with a soft swish. Sitting there in her black bra, Marceline's smile widened even more as she began to unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pants. Bubblegum finally got the very obvious hint and began to undo her own clothing. Both girls were now in their underclothing, Marceline's were black whereas Bonnabelle's contrasted her lily white skin with a bright shade of red, Marceline couldn't help but think ahead a bit and plan her next move.

"Red? Really Bonnie? I would've guessed pink would be more your style."

Then an idea struck her, Marceline positioned herself right above her speechless lover and reached back with one hand to unclasp her own bra. Bubblegum blushed slightly embarrassed with how she wore a bra that clasped in the front making it easy for Marceline to undo. Both chests now bare, the bras were added to the pile of discarded clothing. Marceline began to play with the inviting mounds on Bubblegum's chest. Moments later, when Bubblegum moaned softly, that soft little noise reached Marceline and made her want to take this even one step further.

Marceline leaned in and took the soft pink areola into her mouth, eliciting a low moan from her lover. As she continued her administrations, Marceline softly kneaded the other breast in her palm. With the free hand she had left, Marcy began to trace delicate circles into the bare sides of Bubblegum's ribs, slowly moving her hand lower and lower. When her hand reached the top of Bonnabelle's red lace panties Marceline gave them a tug, through the moans of pleasure Bonnie managed to say,

"Take them off"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but the dark-haired vixen heard and responded by slowly dragging the lace barrier from the soft white body of her lover. Marceline planted kisses all over her chest, to her stomach, and then down to her hip bones, brushing her soft lips side to side against the ticklish line of Bubblegum's waist .

"Hehe, you're tickling me! Stop it!" Bubblegum gasped down at her.

Marceline gently licked across Bonnie's waistline, causing her stomach to clench up and her legs to twitch. As Marcy rubbed her hands around Bubblegum's thigh, she allowed it to drift closer and closer to her lover's nether lips, tantalizing the girl with her fingers. Finally, just when she was about to scream out, "JUST DO IT!" Bonnabelle felt a slender finger gently push its way inside her. Marceline used the thumb of her right hand to rub tiny circles on the love button of her pink-haired liaison, this caused PB to gasp, which only made a wicked smile traverse Marceline face from one ear to the other.

"You like that do ya?" Marceline grinned as she slowly inserted a second finger into the slippery love tunnel that had welcomed her first finger.

"Oh Yes!" Bubblegum shouted as she bucked her hips into Marceline's hand, forcing the fingers deeper.

Marceline kissed her lover's soft thigh as she continued her dexterous assault on PB's warm slit. A silly thought entered her mind, _I wonder what she tastes like_, as that idea coursed through her brain she absentmindedly started kissing closer and closer to PB's honey pot, and when she finally realized what she was doing, she had made up her mind to go for it.

Marceline heard a clear sound of disappointment when she slid her slick fingers from her candy-scented lover, only to be replaced with a high-pitched squeal when Marcy's tongue flicked out and grazed the sensitive bud atop the soft mound of flesh.

"Oh dear God! That felt amazing Marcy!" Bubblegum was panting, barely able to talk

Hearing the words of praise Marceline continued with added force, licking up and down the moist folds of her lover's sweet tasting sex, gently nibbling on the engorged, ultra-sensitive clit, until finally Bubblegum couldn't take it anymore. Bonnabelle screamed in delight as an earth shattering orgasm hit her,

" _**ICH KOMME! **_"

They both lay together, panting and basking in the afterglow for what seemed like hours, Bubblegum's body was flushed a light pink from all the excitement that has recently passed.

Marceline lay next to her lover with a smile upon her face, "So… who won the debate Bonnabelle?"

Bubblegum smiled and turned herself slightly to look into Marceline's eyes, "I'm pretty sure you did. "

"What was that you yelled at the end?"

Bubblegum blushed and said quietly," it was German"

"Oh, alright then, so I'm so good I can make you scream in other languages" Marceline said with a haughty grin.

Bubblegum's face was solemn; she spoke again with a hushed, nearly pained sounding tone,

"I feel kind of bad for saying this but, can we be _**more**_ than friends?"

"Why would you feel bad?"

"Because we have to keep it a secret for now. No one can know about us."

Marceline was forcibly brought down from her intense high and back to reality, "Oh…. Well ask me tomorrow then."

Bubblegum nodded and began to nuzzle up in Marceline's warm embrace, but even as Marceline fell asleep she felt her heart become heavy and a small bit of disappointment made itself known too her. She bit back her feelings and tightly embraced the girl next to her, slowly slipping into the darkness of sleep; content with being with the girl she loves, if only for this fleeting moment, at least she is with her now.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me, I know my posts are becoming few and far between, but I will do my best to update as often as possible. As always, thank you to my readers, my pre-reader, and my editor, without people to read my work, what would be the point of writing? **

**~TheMad Cheshire ~**


	8. What are we?

**A/N: So I've been dealing with a lot of things outside of my Fan Fiction life and I know that I have left you (my readers) hanging. So forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammatical errors my Editor has gone M.l.A so I'm editing this myself. **

*(M)

Marceline's eyes slowly opened up to the pink room sighing she untangled the still sleeping Bubblegum from her embrace. Slowly she sat up on the beds edge running a hand through her wild raven mane.

"Bonnie…. Why do you have to make this so hard?"

Even slower Marcy gathered her clothes and dressed herself. Standing on the balcony she threw one last look at her lover,

"I'll see you at school Bonnie."

With that she climbed down from the balcony and walked out onto the street. Hands shoved in her pockets the raven haired vixen began walking to where ever her feet took her.

*(PB)

Smiling as she awoke Bubblegum rolled to her right expecting to find her…yes Her lover. To her disappointment all she found was an empty bed and a small piece of paper.

"Hey I had to leave. I'll see ya at school okay Bonnie?"

Bonnabell crumbled up the paper at let out a small yell,

"So that's it? You fuck me then you leave?"

Her yell went unanswered in the silence of her bedroom.

"So that's it….. that's all there is?"

Again silence, slowly as if moving through water the "Princess" dressed and tried her best to remove the evidence of the night before the cleaning crew found it. Bubblegum ran a hand over the marks left on her neck by Marceline evoking another sigh. She walked over to the balcony and looked up into the sky,

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at school Marcy."

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah I know its short as all hell but I mean… c'mon you expect me to ruin the mood with some random filler that I can just put in another chapter? I promise the next chapter or two will have the final answer that all of you want to know… what are they? Peace! –Kynita**


	9. Desperate Nope

**Okay I'm back for just a little bit. I found a bit of inspiration and I got to say its working. Enjoy Guys I don't know when the next update will be –Kynita **

*(M)

She didn't know how or even when she got here but she found herself in school. Wow… School, she must be desperate or something to actually want to show up at school. She was dressed like she had something to prove; tight black pants, wedge boots and a very low cut and questionable red bodice style top and her black leather jacket open and revealing. Her hair as beautiful as ever with its raven color and naturally messy style going all the way to the mid of her back even her bang was so strategically put in her eye giving her an even sexier look.

Desperate…how she hated the word. Desperate? No, not desperate, just so goddamn passionate about making that prissy little school girl hot and bothered while at school. So bothered that the school girl in question would ask…no beg for her to stay over… no something even better. That little girl would beg her to do things to her here, at this damn shit hole school. To take her right then and there, yeah that's what Marceline was striving for.

As she walked into the school she could feel every eye on her; male, female, student and even the staff. "Oh yes…today was going to be a good day." She drew closer and closer to the group of prissy and stuck up girls who thought they owned the damn place and felt the intensity of the glares grow exponentially.

*(PB)

"Oh…..My…..God…." Those three words where all she heard coming out of everyone's mouth around her. Her eyes didn't bother looking up from the book she was forcing her attention on when she finally gave in and added her two bits, "What? What could possibly have all of you freaking out?"

There was a silence before someone answered her, "Two words…. Marceline Abadeer…"

Her eyes immediately wrenched up from her book and right there walking up to her was Marceline Abadeer in the flesh and blood. Showing off everything she could and did it strike a chord with Bonnie. A major chord, the way her lips curled up into a smirk as she walked her hips swaying perfectly in time with her steps. Even the fact she was smoking made it even…..well hotter, even to precious Bubblegum who thought the act of smoking was the most disgusting thing out there.

Instantly she could feel her face go red and her jaw drop, she was right there standing right in front of her bending over ever so slightly. Low enough to just barely give any sight down her shirt, "Hey there Bonnibell." Bubblegum fumbled for words, any words to say but none came to her. Then finally something came out of her mouth, "Marcy… you…um look…"

She couldn't finish that sentence, she just couldn't. She wouldn't… and thank god she didn't have to Marceline did that for her, "Sexy? Drop dead Gorgeous? maybe one could even say…._ Fuck-able_." Oh god that last word was directed right toward her… right toward her in front of everyone else.

"_**Think Bonnibell; think how do you get out of this situation…. GOD I CANT THINK! Not with her in front of me like that even the smell of her cigarette is driving me insane!"**_

PB took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes… one could say that. But if you must know what one truly thinks then you wouldn't mind if I told you my true opinions in a more private area would you?" Everyone around her gasped they thought she meant to yell, knock the girl….no Woman down a few pegs. But oh where they wrong, very wrong.

Marceline smiled the slyest smile she could manage, "of course." And with that she was gone out of her face and walking away, her perfect ass… NO! We must not think like that... We must not think bad thoughts. Bonnibell jumped up a little too quickly and almost ran after Marceline, yet she found a way to keep her run a walk as she followed her into the farthest and least used bathroom in the school.

**CLIFFHANGER! Man I'm so mean… but maybe if enough comments or subscribe or what not I might be encourage to write the next chapter quicker. Thanks for everything –Kynita **


	10. Clay

**Hey there guys, yes it's been a while... like a month? Anyway you guys have been talking nonstop about this so I figured why not I guess I'll give them another chapter. And whoever is named Kynita's slave all I can say is I am oddly flattered by you naming yourself that. You get a cookie. **

*(M)

Did she feel bad about what she was going to do? No! Not at all! Bubblegum had this coming, all the late night "slumber parties" the staying a "dirty secret." yeah Bubblegum had this coming and nothing she or the world could say would change that fact. Marceline felt a wicked smirk appear on her face as she sauntered her hips even more as she turned the corner and produced a key to the locked bathroom. Behind her over the click of the lock Marceline could hear Bonnie gulp…loudly. Chuckling she stepped inside and turned on the very dim florescent lights. "Well come on Bonnibell. Come on in and tell me why this is such a bad outfit, how I'm breaking so many of this precious schools rules." Walking in further she had her back turned to the other girl as her "guest" shut and locked the door behind her.

"M-Marcy…" Her voice hesitant, "um…." Then she ran out of things to say. This prim and proper princess had lost all sense of formality and words in a heartbeat; this was going to be easier than Marceline thought.

"Yes _Bonnie_?"

That was it and Marceline knew it, Bubblegum was now clay in her hands so easy to bend and mold to her will and wants. Marceline's heels clicked once…twice…three times against the tile floor. She was now less than an arm's length away from the trapped girl. Bubblegum tried again, "Um...Marcy… we…we uh..." But she didn't get any further into the statement for soft lips encased hers killing off any trace of the lingering sentence.

Arms wrapped around her neck as hers wrapped around the girls waist bringing her even closer ridding themselves of any gap. Licking the bottom of Bonnie's lip she was granted entrance to explore her lover's mouth with a probing tongue. Moans arose from the sweet girl's body and ended in the rockers, each moan fueling her on, telling Marceline that this should keep going that she should stick to the plan and teach Bonnibell Bubblegum a lesson.

Her mind finally ceased its rambling allowing Ms. Abadeer to continue on undeterred and unstoppable. Her hands began to wander, to cares, to please the clay in her hands. One hand went all the way up to the candy heir's chest and played with her the other hand slowly drifted down past her waist, down her thighs and then back up stopping mid thigh, fingers curling forward closer and closer to Bubblegum's heated core. A smirk of victory formed on the elders face as the younger let out a whimper full of want, lust and insane need.

Marceline formed only one last complete thought before she let her own desires take over, "This is going to be too easy."

**And that Kiddies is all that is going to be written in this update, for what's a good story without a few good cliffhangers. Now sorry but I don't know when the next one will come out been way to busy with work and school. Ta-Ta for Now –Kynita Vetnar **


	11. Click

**Holy Shit it's been a while since I've updated. Almost two years? Well, what can I say life has been busy for me, anyway I believe I have rambled on enough. Time to give ya'll what you want. An update. ~Kynita **

*M*

"M...Marcy?"

Marceline heard the tone her name fell out of the others lips in; lust, want, need, and it sounded so fucking sweet to her. It was too easy, way too easy to get what she wanted. Really, without even trying she had the princess of the school up on a bathroom sink about to cum just from too much delayed pleasure and teasing and she had barely even touched her.

A smirk formed on her lips as she leaned in close teeth just barely grazing the shell of the pink haired girl's ear, "tell me what you need." It wasn't meant to be endearing or loving but cold and distant. Bubblegum groaned and it seemed almost as if she was trying to hold on to that last shred of pride. Like she was trying not to sink lower than she was at the current moment.

Growing angered Marceline began to employ other tactics, the hand that was just barely ghosting the inner of Bubblegum's thigh applied a bit more contact. She began to move her hand to the girl's center teasing her just through the very thin and quickly dampening fabric of her panties. Her breath quickened as she began to move her hips in small shallow circles against her hand. "N…n…not now….."

Marcy growled at bit just under her earlobe even sucking at the skin making sure to leave a mark that others could see. "Not now? You don't seem so sure. You're not too sure about that are you" Bubblegum nodded slowly her façade beginning to unravel slowly. "I am..."

Before she could finish her sentence Marceline pushed the fabric aside and pushed two fingers inside her squirming plaything. Bubblegum let out a sharp gasp and began to clutch at Marceline's back and shoulders. "It doesn't seem like it Princess." Pumping faster Bubblegum began to unravel even more, the punk was quite sure that she didn't even remember that they were still in school for her moans were becoming louder and needier.

Capturing her sugar coated lips once again she barely whispered against them foreheads touching. "What do you want Bonnie."

"G…grod…hnnn I want you….please just…f…FUCK! Me!"

"My pleasure."

The punk added a third finger and used her thumb to rub small circles against her clit. Almost instantly it sent the proper young lady over the edge with a silent scream. Nails dug into her shoulder and she was certain that there would be 10 perfect little crescent marks on them. Panting hard Bubblegum let out another breathy moan as Marcy slowly removed her hand. "Princess, that feeling you're feeling right now? That euphoria? Remember that. Fucking remember that every time you try to go about your normal life, every time you try and fake the fact that you aren't mine ." Wiping her hands on Bubblegum's jeans she turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom.

You know what…..school wasn't important today. Walking out to the parking lot she zipped up her studded black leather jacket and began to slip on the solid black motorcycle helmet. As she flipped down the visor she managed to catch the faintest glimpse of pink hair.

"Marceline wait!"

Scoffing she started up the bike, maybe the wheelie was a bit too much, but hey a dramatic exit is better than nothing.

*B*

How did she feel right at this moment…..used. Used, threatened and very, very fucking confused. She splashed cold water on her face; it had only been a minute or so since Marceline stormed out of the bathroom. Turning her head to look at the door just in case Marceline had come back she caught a glimpse of the hickey left behind.

"Damn it all."

Wait a second….it clicked. She didn't know what clicked but something did. Fuck, Marceline probably already stormed off in a huff and ditched classes again. Forgetting her prim and proper image she began sprinting toward the parking lot.

She had to catch her before she left, she had to. There! Marceline was sitting on the seat of her bike preparing to leave.

"Marceline wait!"

She outstretched a hand as if she was close enough to grab her and pull her away from the bike, but who was she kidding. Marceline was already gone. She tore off in a flurry of burning rubber and speed.

"Marceline…..I….I love you…."

**Hopefully I can get back into regularly updating this. Till next time. -Kynita**


End file.
